


The Bookstore

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adult Language, Bookstore AU, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Kisses, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sex, Smut, Suzy and Arin is kind of a background ship, for now, i guess, just a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your housemate Suzy has a meeting one day, leaving you stranded in the middle of town on a hot summer day. You finally find refuge in an air conditioned bookstore, which is run by a few cute guys. One of them really sparks with you though.<br/>Author note: Any chapters involving explicit sexual content will be marked off and most likely not very crucial to the plot, that way you can skip them if you don't want to read them.<br/>Also, had to change the rating from Teen & up to Mature because mild sexual content in the second chapter. Rating will change to explicit soon though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Dont look at me this is horrible  
> im sorry for this oh god  
> also (your name) is your name sorry  
> also youre a girl also sorry  
> this is just some crappy story to make up for my sexual frustration towards dan because i really fucking like him agh

                It was hot that day. The kind of hot that made your skin feel sticky and your clothes a little too tight. The humidity probably is what it was, or at least what you thought it was. Whatever it was, it was not helping with the frizziness in your hair.

            Your eyes glanced down quickly to your water bottle. There was hardly a sip left of water remaining in the plastic container. You groaned and wiped away the sweat from your forehead. Why did it have to be so hot? Why did Suzy have to go to that damn meeting? Why did you even let her drag you out of the apartment you two shared?

            Oh, right.

            The air conditioning was broken and you two didn’t own a single fan.

            You would have chilled in her car with the air conditioning up full blast and the radio blaring, but she had just whined, “I can’t! You’re going to use up all my gas without even driving, and I know you won’t even pay me back for the gas either!”

            So now you were kicked out onto the streets of the center of town, in the hot Californian sun, with nothing to do for about- you checked your phone for the time- three more hours to kill.

            You shifted your legs uncomfortably on the burning metal bench you were seated on. You tried to think of the places that were here on the main street that you could go to.

The pizza joint?

Nah, you didn’t have money and they won’t let you in unless you buy something.

The fitness center?

Wait, didn’t you have to have a crazy expensive membership for that place?

The supermarket?

Are you kidding me? They opened that place like in the 20’s or something crazy like that, and after all these years they still hadn’t installed air conditioning.

Maybe you could just hang out at Suzy’s car?

But wait, it was parked on the roof level of a parking structure in the sun with a bunch of creepy 40-year-old stoners hanging around there. Yikes.

Your head turned to the right when you heard a jingling noise. A woman and three kids were walking out of a door, each kid holding about two or three new looking books in their hands (How did they even afford all those with the crazy expense on books nowadays?).

You could feel the rush of cool air fleeing from the door all the way from your bench, which was about 5 feet from the door, give or take a few inches.

You never stood up so quickly in your whole life.

You spun around and looked at the window that was behind the bench. No way. You had been saved.

On the window, in green and gold letters, it read: “Brookstone Bookstore”

Oh god what a dumb name for a book store but who cares, you were already rushing inside.

You paused for a moment once you were inside and spread your arms with your chin towards the ceiling and eyes closed, just to take in all that cold.

“Uh, can I help you…?” A voice asked.

Your eyes snapped open and you quickly put your arms back at your sides. You looked over to a short guy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His head was slightly tilted, still awaiting your answer.

Oh, shit. He worked there.

“Uhhh yeah! I mean, no! I’m just looking around, thanks!” You nervously scratched the back of your head.

“Alright, well just tell me or one of the other staff if you need any help.” He went back to stacking books onto a shelf.

You looked around the place. Holy shit, this bookstore was huge. There were books in every direction. You wiped your mouth to make sure you weren’t drooling. Thank god you loved books, or the next 3 hours would be boring as fuck.

You looked over to your left and saw a set of stairs. No way. An upstairs? With even _more_ books?

You didn’t even know where to start in this place. Where did that little short dude go? You needed to ask him how everything was sorted out.

You walked over to the shelf where he was, only to find him gone.

God dammit.

After walking down a row off books and peeking around corners, you finally found someone dressed in the same green work clothes that the short guy was dressed in.

His back was facing you, and he was hunched over, reading something. He had some crazy hair though. It was everywhere. Must be a jewfro, you thought to yourself.

“Um, excuse me?” You managed to shyly squeak out, considering tapping on his back, but relieved that you didn’t when his head snapped up, showing that he heard you.

He turned around to face you. Holy shit he was tall. His hair really was crazy even in the front. But, you thought he kinda made it look good. Like, really good. And holy shit his jawline oh my go-

“Hey, how can I help?” He asked you with a half-smile. Shit, this guy had gone from random bookstore employee to extremely hot guy in about 0.2 seconds. He had stubble all across his chin and jaw oh fuck that is some hot shit right the-

“Uhhh, can I, ummm,” You stuttered out and bit your lip “Ummmm…”

He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Canyoushowmewherethegraphicnovelsare,” Your voice almost cracked, thankfully it didn’t. You could feel the redness in your face. You swallowed and tried to think about all these godamn books.

He laughed. “Sure, they’re right over here!” He said, pointing up the stairs.

You started walking towards the stairs, and you realized he was following you. Oh, so he must be following me all the way, you thought. This wasn’t going to end well.

You stole a glance at him over your shoulder. He was still half-smiling. He looked about your age, mid 20’s. He was probably older. Maybe just by a little. Whatever, you were gonna flirt your heart out with this guy. Who knows, but you only have one life, so better live it right?

You made sure to start climbing the stairs before him, so that he was behind you. You silently thanked yourself for wearing your best pair of shorts that you owned, the ones that made your ass look amazing and you knew it. _Ok shut up_ , you told yourself. Why did you have to be such a fucking loser all the time?

You were at the top of the stairs in no time. Dammit.

You suddenly stopped at the top on the edge of the stairs. Of course he was right exactly behind you. Of course he didn’t know you were stopping. Of course he crashed right into you, with his face planted right into the back of your neck and hair. And of course all this almost sent you two suddenly tumbling back down the stairs.

Luckily though, he had grabbed the railing and quickly wrapped his arm around your lower back, keeping you from falling back. You let out a small gasp. From the position you two were in, it looked like you were dancing and he had dipped you. You two locked eyes for a moment, and he winked. He pulled you back up into a standing position and slowly removed his arm from around you, letting his fingers drag across your back. Oh, fuck.

He smirked and stood next to you.

“Graphic novels are this way,” He said to you, nodding to the left.

Oh great, now he’s pretending like nothing happened.

He began walking in front of you now, leading you past the cookbooks and humor books, and finally, to the graphic novels. How heavenly, good books and a hot guy. You would have to come here more often.

“Well, have fun reading!” He said, gesturing to the books.

 _Crap_ , you thought, _he’s gonna leave. Say something, say something!_

He began to turn to walk away. “Wait!” You blurted out.

He turned back around and smiled with his eyebrows raised.

“Do you umm… Recommend any of these?” You stuttered, cursing yourself for not being a little smoother.

“Hell yeah,” he replied in a gleeful tone, and pulled a book off of the shelf. He flipped through the pages before handing it to you.

You took a look at the cover and gave him an unsatisfied look. “Dude,” You said, “This is Scott Pilgrim. Almost everyone has read this book before.” You handed the book back to him, smirking.

He put the book back in its place on the shelf, looking at you as he did so. He turned back to the shelf and tilted his head, reading the titles of the books. Finally he slipped another book off of the shelf and handed it to you.

You took a look at the title, and not recognizing it, you flipped it over to the back to read the description.

After doing so, you said, “Alright. I’ll give it a shot.”

“Great!” He said with a dorky grin across his face. “Oh! I’m Danny by the way. Sorry for not really introducing myself earlier.”

“It’s all good,” you replied with a smile. “I’m (your name).”

He let out a small laugh. “I’ve always liked that name.”

You couldn’t help but blush. And it was obvious he saw you blush too because that half-smile was plastered on his face again.

“DANNY. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STACK THE NEW COOKBOOKS! COULD YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND AND DO YOUR JOB?” You and Danny both turned to see an extremely infuriated man in the same work outfit glaring at Danny. He had brown hair and was also tall, but not as tall as Danny. You assumed this guy was Danny’s boss.

 _Great job distracting the worker_ , you internally rolled your eyes at yourself.

“Arin calm down I was just showing her where some books were. I’ll get right back to it,” Danny said with a steady voice.

The guy- Arin?- then turned to see you. His angry face suddenly turned into a smile. “Oh, hey,” He began walking over to you and Danny. “Can I help you find something?” Arin casually leaned against the bookshelf.

“Um n-“

“Arin,” Danny snapped, “I already helped-“

“Danny I thought I told you to go stack the fucking books,” Arin cut him off.

 _Kinda explicit language for a workplace,_ you thought.

Danny grunted and started to walk towards the cookbooks, which were about two isles over.

Arin then turned to you. “Hey, sorry about that.” He smiled at you. “May I help you find anything?”

You looked up to see Danny glaring at Arin from the other isle. You shook your head at Arin. “No, Danny helped me out just fine.” You smiled at Danny and he grinned and winked back at you. For some reason it made your knees weak.

Arin then whipped his head around to glare at Danny. Danny gave him a sarcastic smile and continued stacking books. “Well, just let me know if you need anything,” Arin said to you, “I know this place better than any of these other guys.”

“Alright,” you said, trying your best to smile at him, but you were rolling your eyes at him as soon he walked away.

Danny snorted from where he was stacking books.

You took another look at the book in your hand. If Danny recommended it, it must be good. Right?

To your right were a couple of sofas and chairs with tables. You walked over and indelicately plopped yourself onto one, crossing your legs and opening your book. You glanced up to make sure Danny was still in view, and yup, he was over there giggling to himself.

You tried to think of something else and ended up pulling out your phone. You decided to text Suzy to pick you up here at the store so you didn’t have to walk back to the building that she was in, which was a couple blocks over.

Suzy replied within moments, telling you to meet her out front when she called.

You locked your phone and opened the book. It was a graphic novel so it wouldn’t take you that long to read it.

It sounded like someone was saying your name from far away. Almost like you were underwater. It was muffled, but at the same time it was getting louder and louder and louder and louder….

Your eyes snapped open and you lurched forward, almost falling off of the chair, if it weren’t for the arms that caught you.

The whiteness from the corner of your eyes cleared and you saw three people huddled over you.

It was Suzy, Arin, and Danny. Great.

Suzy and Danny both stared at you. Arin was staring at Suzy. You were looking back and forth between the three of them, very groggy, very confused, and very startled.

“Was- was I asleep?” you mumbled, rubbing your head.

Danny was the first to reply. “You were reading one moment and then you fell asleep. I decided just to let you sleep because it looked like you were exhausted. Then an hour or two past and this chick-“

“It’s Suzy.” Suzy cut off Danny, and Arin gave her an impressed smirk.

“Right, Suzy,” Danny continued, “So Suzy came storming in here saying something about how someone named (Your name) wasn’t picking up their phone, and I immediately knew it was you. During all the yelling Arin came over to calm her down, while I tried to tell her you were upstairs. So all three of us came up here to find you asleep, woke you up, and here we are now!”

“I am never giving you a ride anywhere again,” Suzy grumbled. Arin and Suzy both kind of walked to the side to talk about something, and you could hear him apologizing about the trouble.

Dan plopped down into the sofa with you. He rested his arms over the back edge, with one of them practically around your shoulders.

“Sorry for not waking you up earlier, you just looked so cute asleep like that,” Danny said, running a hand through his wild hair.

You could feel a blush creeping back onto your face. “Was I snoring…?” You asked Danny, burying your face in your hands.

You heard him laugh and felt the warmth of his hand pat your back. “Nah,” He answered.

You had a feeling he was lying.

You peeked out from behind your hands to see Suzy and Arin just chatting it up, smiling as if they had known each other for a long time. And, oh my god, did Suzy just give Arin her number?!?

Well, you weren’t going to lie, Suzy always did have an easier time picking up guys than you.

You uncovered your face and turned to Danny. “Wait, why isn’t Arin yelling at you about not working?”

“Oh,” Danny said, “We closed like 10 minutes ago.”

Your eyes widened. “So you were just gonna leave me here to sleep in this bookstore all night long?!?”

Danny laughed. “No! I was going to wake you up and give you a ride home or whatever if you wanted, but then Suzy got here.”

“Oh… Well, thanks I guess,” You said nervously.

“Wow, it sure got dark fast,” Danny said, “What time is it?”

He pulled out his phone and you glanced at his screen, seeing that it was already 8:15. You placed a hand over your stomach and realized how hungry you were.

“Hey Suzy, sorry to interrupt your flirting, but can we stop to get something to eat on the way home?” You asked Suzy, grinning devilishly.

Suzy’s entire face went red. Oh, she was going to kill you when you two got home.

Suzy sighed. “Sure, why not. What do you have in mind?”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Danny nod at Arin.

Arin then piped up. “Me and Dan were gonna go to that new Italian restaurant down the street. Maybe you girls wanna tag along? They have great food there.” He grinned at Danny, who gave him a thumbs up.

You looked at Suzy. Her eyes flicked to Dan and then back to you, and she raised an eyebrow. You knew what she was doing. You two always did this. It was your way of silent communication. Currently she was asking you if you thought Danny was cute. You gave her a small nod and she wiggled her eyebrows. You gave a small nod towards Arin and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and nodded back. Well, it seemed that she thought Arin was cute too.

You and Suzy both turned to see Danny and Arin looking at you two like you were crazy. Both of you giggled.

“Alright,” Suzy said, “Where’s the restaurant? We’ll meet you there.”

“Well,” Dan said, running a hand through his hair, “It’s kind of in a weird area. If you want Arin can go with you guys and give directions?”

You and Suzy both looked at each other and grinned. You two both knew you guys were going to get some.

“Sure!” Suzy said, “Arin can come with me, I guess? (Your name), you can go with Dan if you want.” You saw her wink at you.

You nodded, “Okay! Well I guess we’ll meet you two there?” Dan stood up and held out his hand for you. You took it and he helped pull you up off the couch.

Suzy and Arin immediately went back to chatting it up, and you and Danny stood around awkwardly for a moment or two until Dan spoke.

“Well, my car is in the back. Do you have anything everything you need?” He asked you, and you nodded.

You two both headed for the stairs, and you turned and saw Suzy winking and giving you a thumbs up before you disappeared from view down the stairs.

 


	2. Getting to know you (mild sexual content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you, danny, suzy, and arin go out to dinner, and a little something keeps you up at night.  
> Warning: mild sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i decided to crank out the rest of this chapter in and hour, because im going on vacation for a few days and i wont be able to write or update, and i didnt want you guys to wait til i got back.   
> also thank you for the very nice comments and kudos!! i love you all you lovlies

The car ride was more or less awkward.

Danny owned an old car with worn leather seats and a radio that had a slot for tapes. Before you got in the car, he had to clear some CDs from the passenger seat and stuff them into the compartment between the passenger and driver’s seat. He then came around to your side and held the door open for you. _Wow,_ you thought, _He’s more gentlemanly than I thought._

Danny slid into the driver’s seat and pushed the keys into place, turning them and starting up the car. He slammed his door closed and you peeked out the window to see Suzy and Arin coming out of the backdoor of the store.

You could see that Suzy was laughing at something Arin said, with her hand on his upper arm. Oh boy. Suzy was really going all out on this one.

Danny began to back the car out of the space that he was parked in. The air-conditioning suddenly blasted you in the face. Goosebumps began to rise on your skin, and you pressed your knees closer together.

You looked over at more CDs that Danny had stacked at your feet. “Can I look through your CDs?” you asked him as he pulled the car out onto the street.

“Sure,” he said happily.

You leaned down to pick up the stack of CDs and began to flip through them. Quite a few of them were old. He had Rush, The Who, Pink Floyd, plus some others that you had never heard of.

“So who’s your favorite?” You asked him, still looking through the CDs.

His eyes stayed fixed on the road. “I think Rush is my favorite. Yeah.”

You smiled. “Sweet.”

You two sat in a moment of silence while stopped at a red light. Suddenly Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to you, and placed his hands back on the wheel.

“Uhhh… Wha-“

“Dude, give me your number! There’s no way I’m letting this be the last time I see you!” You tried to hide your blushing and unlocked his phone with shaky fingers. You read over your number twice to make sure it was right, and handed his phone back to him.

He grinned in satisfaction. “Hey, look! We’re here!”

Dan parked the car in front of the restaurant, and before you could even unbuckle yourself, he was opening the car door for you. You whispered a thank you and stepped out.

You tilted your head back to look up at the tall brick building. The restaurant was on the first floor, and you assumed there were apartments on the following floors.

You looked forward again, and saw that Danny was holding the door open for you. _Gosh he’s just opening every damn door for you today, isn’t he?_ You thought.

You smiled politely and stepped into the restaurant. The cool air-conditioning was nice compared to the post-sunset warmth that had settled outside.

“How many in the party?” A waiter asked as you walked in.

“Four,” Danny replied. “And could we have a booth?”

“Sure,” You could hear a slight French accent in the waiter’s voice. What was a French guy doing working in an Italian restaurant?

Anyway, the waiter and Danny had already begun walking towards the table, so you hurried to catch up to them. Danny slunk into the booth, pulling his long legs under the table. He motioned for you to sit across from him, and you did, sitting yourself on the soft cushion of the bench.

The waiter plopped 4 menus down onto the table and said, “I’ll be back soon to get you some drinks,” before he walked away and started chatting with another waiter.

Danny grabbed a menu and pushed another over to you. You opened it flat on the table and looked through the different dishes.

Though your eyes were plastered on the menu, you could feel Danny’s gaze on you. You tried to ignore it and kept on reading.

You looked up at him to say something, but you got lost in his eyes and the smirk he had planted on his lips.

“I- uh…” You sputtered, not remembering what you were going to say. He raised an eyebrow at you and tilted his head. “I-I’ll be right back, I need to wash my hands!” You spat out quickly, rushing out of your seat and hurrying away.

You locked the door of the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

Your hair was frizzy from the heat and sweat of sitting outside all those hours ago. Your cheeks were flushed a bright red, either from sunburn, or from blushing. You could see that your lips were starting to chap, and the wings on your eyeliner had smeared away.

You turned on the water from the sink and cupped your hands under the cool flow. God, you looked awful. Why the hell was Danny even flirting with you?- or whatever it was he was doing. You splashed water on your face, rubbing your tired eyes. You snatched a paper towel and dried off your hands and face. Then you re-applied your eyeliner and some Chap Stick to your drying lips. You shoved the eyeliner and Chap Stick back into your purse, and took one last look in the mirror.

Your hair was a mess. You got your hands wet with the water once more and pat down all the frizzy ends of your hair that were poking out. After drying your hands for a second time, you were ready to go back out there to Danny. You didn’t look your best, but you definitely didn’t look terrible.

You unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom, and casually strolled back out to the restaurant. As soon as you turned the corner to where your booth was, you saw Suzy and Arin sitting in the seat across from Danny. Which left you to sit in… The seat next to Danny.

You said nothing as you slid next to him, feeling slightly squished on the narrow seat. You mentally cursed yourself for not putting on perfume, because you were sitting very, VERY close to Danny.

“Oh! (Your name), you’re back! We were just talking about how our lives are!” Suzy said gleefully, “Did you know that Danny and Arin are housemates too? Just like us! That’s so cool.” She giggled and you gave her an unamusing look.

Your skin began to prickle. You could feel goose bumps rising on your upper arms. Oh no. Oh no oh no. Your anxiety was kicking in. You wondered what it could be this time. Were you nervous? Was it the tight space? Was it the loud noise? Maybe you were just tired? Was it even your anxiety?

Suzy was talking with Arin now, blabbing on about her life and even mentioning how you were single, to which you saw Dan perk up a bit at.

You tried to steady your breathing and focus on choosing something from the menu, hoping the waiter would get there soon so you could get some water to distract yourself with.

Danny then looked at you.

“Hey, you alright?” he whispered, and one of his hands rubbed your thigh, sending electric shocks up between your legs.

It wasn’t anxiety.

You were just really fucking horny.

“Yeah!” You choked out, trying to focus on something other than Dan’s hand on your thigh.

“Alright,” He whispered back to you, “Just wanted to make sure, cause you look really pale right now.

Much to your dismay, his hand slowly dragged off of your thigh and slipped into his own lap, where it fumbled with the hem of his T-shirt.

You then noticed how long Danny’s fingers were. You found yourself staring at them, and you couldn’t help but imagine how good they would feel in between your legs-

_Shut the fuck up (Your name)!!_ You screamed in your head _Now is not the time!_

You licked your lips and turned your gaze back to the menu.

This was going to be a long, long dinner.

The dinner was mostly Suzy talking to Danny and Arin about you and her, and them telling you two all about themselves. You would occasionally nod and say a thing or two, and let Suzy do most of the talking.

As the four of you left the restaurant, Danny walked with you while Suzy and Arin walked a few yards in front of you.

Danny’s hands were shoved into his pockets, and he had his back arched back, and his gaze fixed upwards.

“Hey, do you wanna like, go out for lunch sometime this week or something? It’s ok if you say no.” His eyes stayed looking upwards. Your fingers fumbled with the strap of your purse.

“Of course,” You said, biting your lip to keep from grinning.

“Cool,” He said, chuckling a little. “I’ll text you.”

You nodded and smiled at him, and he grinned back.

Your heart sunk a little when you saw Suzy’s car. You knew you had to say goodbye.

Suzy waved goodbye to Arin, who had already begun walking off towards Danny’s car.

“Well, see ya (Your name). It was great meeting you,” Danny’s fingers began to play with the hem of his shirt again.

“You too,” You said quietly, smiling shyly.

That’s when he did something you didn’t expect. He leaned forward and kissed you softly on the cheek.

You knew you couldn’t suppress that blush, and you knew he saw it too.

He waved and walked off to his car, jogging to catch up to Arin.

You slid into the car seat and slammed the door shut. You turned to see Suzy staring and smiling at you.

“Dude we totally just got some! Arin asked me to go out again! Did Danny ask you? It’s so obvious he’s into you!” Her voice was high pitched and excited.

You grinned back at her. “Oh yeah. He asked me to go out to lunch this week.”

Suzy squealed with delight and hugged you.

“You know (Your name), I’m actually kind of glad you fell asleep in that bookstore and scared the shit out of me when you didn’t answer your phone. Or else this would have never happened.”

You couldn’t help but think she was right.

A few hours later, you lay awake in your bed, staring at the ceiling. You could hear Suzy’s voice through the wall, and could tell that she was on the phone. You had listened in on her conversation a few times, and realized that she was talking to Arin.

You heard her giggle. Ugh. Didn’t she know how loud she was being?

You heard your phone buzz from the table next to your bed. You rolled over and grabbed it.

There was an unread text message. Wondering who it could be from, you unlocked your phone and read it.

“Hey! It’s Danny! Oh my god please help me get Arin and Suzy off the phone, Arin’s voice is so loud in the next room that he’s been keeping me up for hours.”

“No problem! I’ll see what I can do” You texted him back and threw your phone onto your covers.

You turned over to lay on your stomach. Your fist then met the wall between yours and Suzy’s rooms three times before you yelled, “Suzy! Shut the fuck up and get off the godamn phone! It’s like 2AM!”

“Ah! Sorry!” Suzy said back to you, frightened from being disturbed. She whispered “Arin I’ll text you tomorrow, bye!”

You picked up your phone and texted Danny. “Alright it’s all taken care of!”

Danny replied within a minute. “Thank you, god now I can actually sleep. I’ll text you tomorrow though, sleep well and thanks again! <3”

You tried to think nothing of the little heart at the end.

“No problem. Goodnight <3”

It took most of your courage to send the text back to him. You rolled onto your back, covering your face with your hand and groaning at how stupid you felt.

You lay like that for a long time. Suzy was snoring lightly in the next room. How come you couldn’t sleep? Suzy was off the phone, so what the hell was keeping you up?

You thought back over the events that had taken place that day, or well, the day before, considering it was 2AM.

The bookstore, the dinner, the kiss. His hand on your thigh at dinner. His fingers. On your thigh. During dinner. The thought sent shivers down your spine and lower.

You then realized that Danny was really fucking hot. There was just something about him. How tall and skinny he was, but he was also slightly muscular. And his hair, which others might think looked crazy, you wanted to do nothing more than to curl your fingers in it while he-

You shook your head and tried to think of something else. You threw your phone off onto the table and sunk deeper into the blankets of your bed. Danny was racing through your mind. You cursed yourself for being like this when you had hardly even known him for a day. This had never happened before.

The sound of crickets came from the open window, mixed with the city noises, and the hum of frogs.

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours?

The night droned on, and you were fucking bored of it.

You couldn’t help it when you gave in and slipped your hand under the waistband of your cotton shorts and between your legs.

You couldn’t help it that all you could think of was Danny’s long fingers.

You couldn’t help it that you woke up in the morning, sweaty and aching, and wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets take a vote: smut next chapter or nah? leave a comment!


	3. Small Talk (Mild sexual content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly dialogue and shit so we can get to know the characters more, and learn more about whats going on. this takes place about 2 and a half weeks after the first 2 chapters.  
> also i dont know what keeps happening to the indenting ? ? ? ?? ugh

Your fingers tapped impatiently on the wooden counter. It was another hot day, but it was more dry than humid.

Sitting in front of you on the counter was a cup of iced coffee, made just the way you liked it. Water clung to the outside of the cold glass cup.

The coffee shop was mostly empty, besides a few people that sat at tables, typing away on their laptops or phones.

You had gotten this job about 7 or 8 months ago when Suzy threatened to kick you out of her apartment unless you started helping her pay rent. So you dragged yourself out of the apartment and got a job at this old coffee shop.

There weren’t any customers ordering at the moment, so you decided to check the time on your phone.

12:10.

5 minutes til lunch break. You were supposed to meet Danny at the local park for lunch in 10 minutes. You had already packed a few of the overpriced muffins from the coffee shop’s pastry shelf, hoping none of your coworkers would see.

A customer came in to order. You hurriedly made their chocolate mocha, hoping that your friend and coworker Barry would hurry up and get back from his lunch break so he could take over your shift. As the customer walked away from the counter, you felt your phone buzz in your back pocket. You snatched it from the pocket and read the new text from Danny.

“Hey! I’m gonna stop to get some drinks, do you want any coffee or something?”

You glanced at your iced coffee, which still sat on the counter, untouched. You didn’t want Danny to waste his money buying you another drink.

“No thanks. Maybe just some water??” You sent the text back.

You flipped your phone back and forth between the palms of your hands, waiting for a text back, or for Barry to get the fuck back from his break and take over your shift.

The text came first.

“Ok! I’ll see you at the park in a few minutes!”

You were scared now. You didn’t want to show up late and make Danny wait.

With shaky fingers, you sent a reply, saying something like “Ok” or “Alright”, but you didn’t remember.

Your head snapped up when you heard the heavy glass and wood door to the shop creak open. A customer was walking in, looking at their phone.

Wait. That hair looked very familiar. And holy shit that customer was tall.

Realization hit you like a train.

You were frozen. Did you want him seeing you working there when you were supposed to be meeting him at the park? Should you duck behind the counter and just run out the backdoor? Or should you casually lean on the wall and take his order?

At this point, you were on the verge of panicking.

Danny finally looked up at you from his phone, sending any hopes of him not seeing you down the drain. He smiled as soon as he saw you.

“No way! Does this mean I get a discount on my coffee?”

 

~

 

            You were gripping the edge of the bench. A tall oak tree stood above you, creating shade from the burning summer sun. Danny sat next to you, with his iced coffee in hand, and other arm on the back of the bench, almost around your shoulders.

            “Ya know,” He said, breaking the silence and taking a sip of his coffee, “You should come over sometime and play some video games at me and Arin’s sometime.”

            “I would love to,” You replied, giving Danny a half smile.

            “Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you, but what’s your work schedule? Just so like, uh, we can plan stuff? I mean, only if you wanna do stuff.”

            You giggled. God he was such a dork sometimes. You two had been texting nonstop for the past 2 and a half weeks after you first met, which gave you some time to get to know each other better. He had even called you a few times just to talk to you.

            “Let’s see,” You started, “I work every weekday from 7AM to 4PM. But I get off early on Fridays at 3. I don’t work weekends.”

            “Oh! That’s not that bad. I work from 10AM til 7PM on weekdays, and I take the afternoon shift from 3PM til 8PM on Saturdays sometimes.”

            “Sometimes?”

            “When I work the Saturdays, I get the next Friday off. I don’t know, it’s a weird schedule. Arin made it.”

            Speaking of Arin, he had recently appeared at your apartment almost every day, just to be with Suzy. It wasn’t that bad having him there, except for the time you walked in on them making out in your living room. The good part though, was that Arin would bring take out when he was over. You wished that he would bring Danny, but Danny had told you that Arin usually got off work earlier than him, which meant Arin would spend the next few hours at your’s and Suzy’s place before going back to pick up Danny and go home.

            To be honest, you were kind of jealous of Arin and Suzy. From what Suzy had told you, they were already “official” or something like that, even though they had only known each other for a little over 2 weeks. Then again, they talked nonstop, whether Arin was at the apartment, they were on the phone, or they were texting. The relationship between you and Danny didn’t quite have a label on it yet. Suzy assured you that he would ask you to be his girlfriend soon enough though.

            Dan had started gleefully humming a song from where he was sitting next to you. You smiled and gazed out to the park. Danny was really amazing. You two had a lot in common, and you loved it.

            Out of nowhere, you felt Danny’s arm drop from the back of the bench. He swiftly took your hand into his own. Your breath hitched.

            God, this was like 6th grade all over again. Your blushing was all out of control again too.

            You two sat like that for a few minutes, occasionally sipping at your iced coffees. You finally decided that this would become very awkward very fast, so you leaned your head on his shoulder. His hair tickled at your nose and your elbow was mashed into your stomach uncomfortably, but you didn’t care because it was nice just sitting with him like that.

            “Hey, (Your name)?” He asked, obviously trying to keep from stuttering.

            “Hm?”

            “I was just wondering, like, do you wanna be together now? Like, fuck, I dunno, be my girlfriend or something? God I sound fucking stupid. I mean, you don’t have to, I just-“

            “Yes,” You cut him off, “Yes.”

            You looked at him straight in the eye then, and squeezed his hand a little tighter. Then, leaning forward, you planted a soft kiss on his-

            Jaw.

            Damn the height difference between you two. He was so tall, even sitting down.

            The stubble on his jaw tickled your nose and lips.

            You wondered how that stubble would feel in between your legs.

            _Ok nope nope shut up (Your name)! Stop imagining these things!_ You almost hit yourself for thinking that.

            Danny laughed. You hoped he wasn’t laughing at the awkward kiss, or how dumb you looked doing that.

            “God, you’re adorable.”

            Oh. Well then maybe he was laughing at how adorable you were?

            “What time do you have to be back at work?” Danny asked as you put your head back on his shoulder.

            “Mm. 1 o’clock.” You closed your eyes.

            He checked the time on his phone.

            “Shit.”

            “What is it?” You asked, lifting your head off of his shoulder to look at him.

            “You and I both have 10 minutes to get back to work.”

            “Oh, fuck!”

            You and Danny both jumped up and quickly walked together to the exit of the park.

            A few minutes later, Danny was hugging you goodbye outside the coffee shop, then jogging off around the corner to go back to the bookstore.

            You happily walked back into the coffee shop. “Hi Barry!”

            “Hmph.” Barry grunted from behind the counter as he poured coffee into a cup for a customer.

            “What?” You smiled innocently at Barry and joined him behind the counter.

            “You’re three minutes late. Was that your newest boyfriend out there?”

            You frowned. “First of all, it doesn’t matter, it’s not like you weren’t late too after your break today. And second, that’s none of your business what he is with me.” You slipped an apron over your head and took your place next to the cash register.

            “Suzy better know about this,” Barry said as he handed a coffee to a customer. “Or else I’m going to make sure she knows.”

            “Oh she knows.” Barry raised an eyebrow at you as he lifted a glass of iced water to his lips to take a sip. “She’s dating his roommate.”

            Barry choked and his hand flew to cover his mouth. After a moment he swallowed and stared at you wide eyed. “What?!?”

            “Mhm, you heard me,” You said, nodding and crossing your arms.

            “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me. She’s so fucking dead.”

            “Don’t kill her yet,” You said, leaning against the back wall, “I think she’s found a good one this time. I dunno, she said something about love at first sight or some shit. I don’t really care, but he brings take out almost every night for us so I’m cool with that.”

            “Psh.” Barry rolled his eyes and took the order and money of another customer, and you began to make the coffee, “We’ll see about that.”

 

~

 

            “(Your name), I think he’s the one.”

            Suzy was lying on the couch when you walked into the apartment.

            “Suzy, you two have hardly been together for what, two weeks?” You tossed your purse onto the kitchen island and sat on one of the stools. “How do you know he’s the one if you hardly know him?”

            Suzy frowned. “But I do know him! We talk on the phone every night!”

            You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I know that.” Her phone conversations with Arin kept you up almost every night.

            “Ugh. Don’t bash on my relationship. You don’t even have one with Dan yet.”

            “Well sorry for not rushing straight into it with him.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm and slight annoyance.

            Suzy grumbled and kept her frown plastered on her face.

            “Also,” You continued, “He asked me to go steady today.”

            Suzy gasped and hopped up from the couch. Her frown turned into a smile.

            “Yes!!” She squealed, bounding over to you and hugging you. “I knew he was the one for you!!”

            “Pffft.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

            You stood up from the stool and Suzy let go of you.

            “Yes it is!” She said as you walked away to your room. “You just wait and see (Your name)! Just wait until you fall in love with each other and then you’ll know I’m right!”

            “HAH! Yeah right!” You slammed the door to your room closed behind you.

            You heard Suzy sigh frustratingly and go back to the couch.

            You smirked and opened your door again.

“Also, you might want to call Barry. He’s pretty mad you didn’t tell him about Arin.”  
You heard Suzy gasp.  
“(Your name) you little shit! You told him?!?”  
You laughed and retreated back into your room, closing the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you read the whole chapter and got here, im gonna let you know. Smut in the next chapter! ;D also thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! this got more popular than i imagined!


	4. Kissu Kissu Danny desu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took forever, ive been caught up with school and procrastinating and depression and ughh its horrible  
> as i've said before, this whole fanfic is just my pent up frustration that i cant see dan even though him and the grumps live like 15 minutes from where i live  
> its horrible you have no idea  
> theyre so close yet so far ;-;  
> also at first the title for this chapter wasnt gonna be that, but it made me crack up so now it is  
> and one more thing. i lied about the smut. this chapter got too long and i hadnt updated in forever so i decided to end it, but smut is definite for the next chapter

You were lying uncomfortably on the living room couch when your phone buzzed from the table in front of you. It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and the AC in the apartment was still fucking broken. Suzy had gone off somewhere a few hours earlier, so there was no escaping the sweltering confines of your apartment without having to walk in the sun. God, you wished summer would just fucking end already.

You didn’t want to reach for your phone just yet. Maybe you were lazy, or maybe you were just too hot. You took a few more gulps of the iced tea that you had in hand, and tried to fan yourself with a newspaper. You were sitting there in your underwear and a cropped t-shirt, because it was too hot to even wear anything else.

Your phone buzzed again from the table. You groaned and snatched it up to read two new texts. One was from Barry, who was replying to a text you had sent a while earlier, and the other was from Danny.

You decided to read the one from Barry first.

“(Your name). You need to get down with that man-giant of yours already. It’s been like, what, a month now?”

Barry was right. A whole month had passed since that day at the park, and nothing much had gone on between you and Danny since then. Sometimes you would hold hands or he would put his arm around your waist, but there wasn’t much else. You hadn’t even gotten around to even kissing yet.

You two had gone on a few dates together, usually for lunch or dinner, or you would sometimes go to the bookstore after you got off work to be around Danny and books, two of your favorite things. Occasionally, Danny would stop by before work to get some coffee, and you would chat with him while Barry glared at the two of you.

“I’ll get around to it eventually. It’s too hot to even fuck anyone.” You sent the text back to Barry and checked the one from Danny.

“(Your name) please save me. Suzy’s over at our place and she and Arin look like they’re about to pounce on each other. Can I come over for a few hours?” Oh. So that’s where Suzy was.

You considered the pros and cons of having Danny over, even though you already had an answer. Pros: Seeing Danny, not being bored. Cons: Have to put on shorts and a bra, and probably a different shirt, also it would feel even hotter with the both of you here.

Oh, whatever, you hadn’t seen Danny since like Wednesday, so why not?

“Sure!” You texted Danny, “I just want to warn you though, our AC is broken and it’s hot as fuck here. Do you want me to send you the address?”

Surprisingly, Danny had never been inside your apartment. He had only been outside a few times to drop you off after dates, and after the times he would drive you home after work. You had only been to his place with Suzy once to play video games and eat pizza with him and Arin.

You took another sip of the iced tea and waited for a text back, which came soon enough.

“That’s ok! And I don’t need the address, I remember where it is. I’ll be there in like ten minutes <3”

You sprung up from the couch, placing your phone and drink on the table, and bounded off to your room. You emerged two minutes later, wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a black tank top, with a black bra to go along with it.

You stepped across the hallway into the bathroom, where you combed out your hair and washed your face to make sure you looked somewhat presentable.

Next you found yourself mindlessly opening the refrigerator door and standing in the cool air for a moment before seeing the wine bottle. You almost drooled at the thought of cold wine. You snatched the bottle up and set it on the island counter, adding two glasses next to it a moment later.

Soon enough, you heard a knock on the door. What the hell? How had he gotten in the front gate?

You pushed the thought out of your mind and went to go open the door.

Danny was standing there in a red and black striped button up, your favorite shirt on him. The first few buttons were undone, and a bit of his chesthair was sticking out. He was also wearing jeans, and you wondered how he could, considering the fact that it was burning hot outside.

“I brought a present,” he said, grinning, and you noticed his arms were holding something behind his back.

You tilted your head in confusion as he stepped into the apartment. You shut the door behind him, and he brought his arms out from behind him. He set the electric fan down on the marble counter of the kitchen island, giving you an ecstatic grin.

You squealed in delight and threw your arms around his neck, hugging him and kissing his jaw.

Ten minutes later, the two of you found yourselves sitting together on the couch with cold wine glasses and the fan on full speed in front of you.

“The fan makes it so much better in here,” You told Dan, pulling his arm around your shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s still pretty fucking hot in here,” he kissed the top of your head.

You giggled. “Well that’s what you get for wearing long pants and a hot shirt.”

“This shirt is only hot because this sexy wittle baby-,” He pouted his lips out as he said the last few words, “-is wearing it. Plus I wasn’t gonna wear shorts, I look horrible in them! I wouldn’t be wearing these hot as fuck clothes, but there’s a lady in the room.” You could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Well…” you said almost seductively, kissing up his jaw line until you got to his ear and whispered, “…Maybe the lady doesn’t mind if you’re clothed or not.”

His eyes went wide and he licked his lips. “So you don’t care if I take off my shirt then?”

“Nah.”

He began unbuttoning the shirt until it was fully open, and he shrugged it off and threw it into some corner of the room. You tried your best not to stare as you smirked and cuddled up against him, not really caring about the heat that being close to him would generate.

“Hey, do you wanna play a game or something?” You asked Danny with an excited grin.

“Hell yeah!”

You jumped up to turn on the TV and Xbox, bending over to look through the stack of games.

You could hear Dan’s breath hitch followed by him shifting around. You had a feeling you knew what that was about, considering the fact that Danny probably had a great view of you bent over from his spot on the couch.

“What game do you wanna play?” When he didn’t reply, you continued, “How about Halo Reach? Or maybe Portal 2? Oooh! No, let’s play Star Wars Battlefront 2!”

You turned to see Dan’s face flushed red, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Dan.” You could almost see him snap back into the moment as his name left your lips.

“Huh? Oh yeah! Sounds great babe.” You rolled your eyes and carefully placed the game disc into its place. After grabbing two controllers, and tossing one to Danny, you took a seat right in his lap.

You heard him breathe in through clenched teeth. You knew why he did so. You could feel it right on the back top half of your thigh.

“(Your name), I don’t think sitting in my lap is such a good idea…”

“Why not? You’re comfy!” You lied, pushing your face into his neck and giving him a light kiss there. “Now let me kick your ass at this game!”

 

~

 

“Agh! C’mon, just let me win once!” Danny yelled in despair.

“No Way!! (Your name) wins again!” You cheer as the game states your victory.

“One more game,” Danny says with a hint of determination. You open your mouth to claim that you’re going to win again, but he interrupts you. “But the winner gets a surprise.”

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow at this offer, and shifted your body in his lap to face him better. “So does the winner decide what they get?”

“No,” He said, pausing for a moment before thinking. “The loser has to give the winner something.”

You shrugged. “Mmkay. I want a back massage though.”

You turn around in his lap and face the TV again. You drum your fingers on the controller, preparing for battle. You select a map, and after choosing teams, the war begins.

“Shit!” Danny cries out moments after you start. “Goddammit (Your name)! Stop killing me!”

You giggle deviously and continue to kick his ass on the game.

As the battle raged on, you two screen cheated, tried to distract each other, and even made threats to never hang out with each other again. The battle was nearing an end, and you were very close to winning. You snuck a glance at Danny’s screen on the bottom half of the TV and saw that he was trying to snipe you. As a last resort and of fear that you were going to lose, you thought of a distraction. You moved your hips in a circular motion on Danny’s lap, lightly at first, but he noticed. You could feel him tense up beneath you, so you continued grinding into his lap, harder than the first time. His hips pressed up into yours slightly, and you smirked. Now he was distracted. In game his character wasn’t moving, so you took the chance to kill him and win.

“FUCK!” Danny screamed, and you laughed.

“Hah! I win! Ok, I want a back massage now!” You exclaimed, throwing the controller to the side of the couch.

You heard him chuckle. “Oh, (Your name), that’s not how the rules were set.”

You can’t really blame yourself for forgetting the rules though. You had kind of brushed off the idea of the bet, plus that battle was kind of distracting. And grinding in Danny’s lap was also taking up most of your focus.

You gasped softly as Danny’s arms snaked around your waist from behind. He pulled you closer to him, so that you were half-facing him in his lap. You gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. A smile was plastered on that wonderful face of his.

One of his hands moved up to cup your cheek. The warmth was electrifying. His thumb grazed softly over your skin. His eyes seemed to almost sparkle.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Your cheeks felt hot at that. Before you could say anything back, you could feel his hand pulling you forward. His other hand moved to your other cheek, and he was leaning in and your eyes were fluttering shut. His lips met yours softly and gently. He kissed you slowly but passionately, and you loved it. Your heart was jumping in your chest, and goosebumps were rising on your skin, even though it was burning hot in the room.

You weren’t really sure which one of you pulled away first. But his hands stayed caressing your cheeks, and you realized that yours had fallen down to hold on to his knee.

Then, without warning, you two burst into a fit of giggles, though nothing was really that funny.

He leaned in and kissed you again, silencing the laughter. It was a shorter kiss, but still full of emotion and care.

“I really mean it though,” He said, looking you straight in the eye. “You really are fucking beautiful, (Your name).”

At that, you wound your arms around his neck and pulled him so that your lips met once more. It was in that moment that you thought maybe, just maybe, you really were in love with him.

When your lips finally parted, Dan let out what seemed to be a small sigh of relief. “So how’d you like your surprise?” He asked, grinning.

“I loved it. A lot,” You replied giddily.

“Good,” he said, leaning into your neck, with his hair tickling your face. “Because I’m not done yet.”

Your body shuddered with shock and excitement as his lips met with your neck. He kissed a line down to your shoulder and then back to the middle of your neck. A gasp came from you as he started to suck and kiss the soft skin of your neck.

“You’d better not give me any hickeys,” you demanded through clenched teeth.

He ignored you and responded by nipping at your neck. You instinctively let out a moan, and he must have loved it because he began biting and sucking at your skin again, smiling at the hickeys he was leaving. One of his hands moved under your shirt and was now snaking up your torso.

He paused and looked up at you.

You stared back at him with wide eyes, blinking.

“Is this ok? Are you ok?”

You nodded and swallowed, already knowing what was coming next.

Danny tugged your shirt off, leaving you topless, besides your bra. He stared for a moment before smirking and leaning forward. His lips met with your collar bone, kissing and nipping at your newly exposed skin. As his mouth moved around the area, you saw the darkened skin where a new hickey was and frowned.

“I thought I said no hickeys! Stop that!”

“Make me,” He said with almost a growl, his voice deeper than normal.

The words went straight in between your legs, making you shiver.

“Oh I will.”

“Huh?” He said, confused as you crawled out of his lap. You stood in front of him, your face flushed red, and hooked your thumbs over the hem of your cotton shorts. He gave you an approving half smile. You pulled down a little, giving him a small glimpse of your underwear. He began to reach forward to pull them all the way off of you. You snapped the elastic band back into place around your waist, earning a disappointed frown from Dan.

He saw you glance at the tightness in his jeans. He saw you wiggle your eyebrows and smile suggestively. He saw you give that brief wink.

And that was it for him.

He pounced on you, scooping you up into his arms.

“I don’t care how many times you’ve done this before, you deserve better than a couch.”

He kissed you once more before carrying you off to your bedroom, bridal style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissus kisssus  
> also shoutout to brooky cause i know shes been waiting for me to update. ily a lot and thank you for getting me off my ass to finish the chapter


	5. Just fuck already (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gon do the do

You squealed and giggled as Danny plopped you down on your bed. He shoved some books off of your bed and onto the floor before crawling onto the bed to join you. You were lying on your back now, propping yourself up on your elbows. Dan smiled and crawled on top of you, kissing you again. You kissed him back, and his hands started pulling at your shorts, his index fingers drawing circles on your thighs.

His kisses began to trail down your neck and onto your chest as he pulled the shorts down to your knees. You wiggled out of them and kicked them onto the floor. Danny was already fumbling with your bra straps, trying to pull the unwanted material off of you.

You reached around your back and expertly unhooked the clasp. Danny’s fingers pushed at the shoulder straps, pulling both of them off of you. You lightly pushed him off of you and down so that he was now lying on his back. You pulled your bra off the rest of the way, tossing it off into some corner of the room.

You threw your leg over his waist, straddling him. You placed both your hands on his chest and began to work your magic. You began grinding, agonizingly slow at first. Danny moaned loudly beneath you. You swear his moan was like music, because it was all you wanted to dance to forever.

He was biting his lip now, his hands firmly planted on your waist, moving with every swivel of your hips.

“P-please…” his words were broken and his face was flushed red.

You hummed and scooted down to sit on his thighs. You started fumbling with the button of his jeans, unhooking it and pulling down the zipper. You swung your legs over his thighs, and toppled off of him onto the bed. You scrambled up and laid back on your pillows.

“Oh Dan just fuck me already,” you whined, throwing your arm over your eyes.

“Fuck,” he hissed, tugging his jeans off. He snatched his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans before shoving them off your bed. He pulled a condom from his wallet before throwing it on top of his jeans. Dan crawled over you, both of you now in just your panties and boxers, staring at each other.

He kissed you deeply, his fingers lifting your chin.

Before you knew it, his lips were gone from your own, trailing kisses down your stomach. One of his hands cupped you breast, squeezing it gently. Danny’s teeth hooked at the hem of your underwear, and he pulled them down your thighs to your knees. Dan kissed the inside of your thighs, leaving several more hickeys.

“S-stop doing thaa-AAAAAH!” You let out a moan as nipped at the inner side of your thigh lightly. You instinctively curled your fingers in his hair, and instead of shoving him away, you pushed his face forward more, wrapping your legs around his neck.

“Just fucking eat me out already, Dan,” You huffed.

And he did.

God, he did.

His tongue flicked at your clit as he pushed two fingers inside of you. You gasped, arching your back, and grasping a little tighter at his hair. His fingers were so long, they felt godamn perfect inside of you. He moaned into you, sending vibrations up through you. You were burning from the base of your stomach, and his mouth was working magic on you, and you were so close.

And with a curve of his fingers, you were gone.

You squealed and moaned and Dan’s name was mixed in there somewhere, along with an assortment of curses.

Dan got on his knees in between your legs, tearing eagerly at the condom wrapper.

“But Dan I wanna-“

“No time for a blowjob babe, I just wanna fuck you hard against this mattress _right fucking now.”_ He interrupted you.

“Well, okay. I have no problem with that.” You replied, laughing.

Danny seemed to be almost whining as he wiggled out of his boxers, and oh-

Dan was really packing.

Your eyes must have gone wide at the sight of his dick, because he was laughing at you.

“Like what ya see?” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes. “I could say the same to you. You seem to not be able to take your eyes off of my tits, bro.”

He glanced down for a moment before nodding in agreement, “Helllllllll yeah.”

You both laughed, but it soon faltered when Dan spread your thighs.

“You ready?” He asked. How could he be so confident? Though you trusted Dan with your life, you were a bit nervous.

You nodded, biting the inside of your cheek.

He rolled the condom on quickly, already ready to start.

“Leave as many marks as you want,” He said after you grasped his shoulders.

He pushed into you slowly at first. At the same time, your nails dug into his shoulder blades. Dan hissed through his teeth, was it from pleasure or pain?

The feeling of Dan inside of you was uncomfortable at first, but you were quickly adjusting.

“You can go now,” You whispered.

With this, he rolled his hips, pushing into you deeper. Dan’s hands gripped the underside of your thighs, and one at a time, he threw your legs over his shoulders. You locked your ankles, so that you didn’t fall. He was pressed into you at a new angle now, making you squirm and moan.

“Oh god, Danny,” You whispered, pulling at the sheets of your bed.

Dan was mostly silent, except for his heavy breathing and moaning. Occasional curses slipped through his mouth. You could feel his nails digging into your hips, and you didn’t even care about the pain at this point.

Dan thrusted into you faster now, gaining louder moans from him. You unlocked your ankles from around him, and he slowed to lean forward and put his hand on either sides of your shoulders, holding himself up. Dan’s weight was now being thrown against you more, making every roll of his hips harder and rougher.

He moved a hand to your cheek. He breathed your name out before kissing you, hard, biting your lip. He was pounding into you now, and before you knew it, you were coming again. Dan followed soon after, throwing his head back and letting out the loudest moan you had heard from him all day

He pulled away from you, taking the condom off and tying it, then chucked it into the trashcan. You rolled onto your side, your breathing returning to normal. Dan’s arm was thrown over your waist from behind, and he pulled himself in close to you. This was all you wanted, being with Danny, spooning, and loving each other.

Dan buried his face into your neck, whispering how much he loved you.

You were half asleep by the time you realized it was horribly hot in the room.

“Dan, GO GET THE FAN NOW!!” You yelled, shoving a naked Danny out of your bed.

 

Moments later, Dan returned with the fan, putting it atop your dresser and plugging it in before turning it on high. He flopped back into the bed and put his arms around you.

“You had a text from Suzy,” He murmured, kissing your shoulder. “She’s spending the night at our place.”

“Good,” You replied.

He kissed you.

“Just tell me when you’re ready for round two.”

Dan’s pupils went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they did the do  
> also sorry about the wait


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter  
> i already have plans for a razzabang fic after this one is over

            You had never been sorer from sex in your entire life.

            It was Monday morning. It was unusually chilly for California weather, especially after such a hot weekend. You guessed this was just because fall was just starting.

            “You ok there, (Your name)?” Barry asked you as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” You replied groggily, rubbing your eyes.

            “So,” Barry started, handing the coffee to a man waiting in line, “You gonna tell me what happened? It took you 24 hours to reply to my text, (Your name). 24. Hours. I was worried!”

            “Sorry Bar” You mumbled, mindlessly mixing your coffee. “I was busy.”

            “Yeah, no shit you were busy! I hope you used protection! I can’t have you catching the pregnancy disease, we need you here!”

            You rolled your eyes and lightly slapped Barry’s arm. “Oh shut up, you dweeb.”

            It was then, that Suzy walked in.

            Suzy looked worse than you. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she looked like she hadn’t slept at all.

            You and Barry stared at her for a moment. She looked back at you two with half-lidded eyes and a smug look.

            “Jeez, and I thought you looked bad. She looks like she and Arin didn’t even take a break from their canoodling all weekend,” Barry said, looking Suzy up and down.

            Suzy joined you two behind the counter and started to make her usual coffee. It was then that you noticed the massive amount of hickeys lining her neck. Your eyes met with Barry’s.

            “Suzy, do you want a scarf or something?” You asked, gesturing at her neck.

            Her eyes went wide and she whipped out her phone to look at her reflection.

            “Fuck,” She mumbled after examining her neck. “Yeah, do you have one?”

            You grabbed your purse from beneath the counter and brought out a thin scarf, handing it to Suzy.

            She nodded in thanks and began to wrap the scarf around her neck, hiding the hickeys.

            Barry sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Don’t do this again, girls. I expect you two to work to the best of your abilities this week… Despite your actions from this weekend.”

            Suzy looked at you with a smile and a tilt of her head. “Oh, you too, (Your name)? You better give me all the details about Dan. And I swear to god if it was on the couch….”

            Barry proceeded to make dying whale noises into his hands, gaining a few confused and startled looks from some customers at tables.

            “Oh, I’ll tell you EVERYTHING,” You told Suzy with a wink. “Especially about Dan’s amazing work with his-“

            “Ok OK THAT’S ENOUGH!” Barry groaned, “Now get the hell back to work you two, before I lower your paychecks.”

            You and Suzy both giggled and pulled on aprons.

 

 

            4PM. You were all getting ready to close up the shop. Suzy was waiting for you in the car as you put away some food and cleaned a couple more tables. Barry had left already, and you were alone in the shop.

            You looked up when you heard the bell on the front door ring, signaling a new customer. You couldn’t see the front door from where you were standing though. You could have sworn you flipped the sign in the window to “Closed”. Why was a customer here?

            “Sorry, but we’re not open right now!” You called out, putting the rag you had been using to clean down on a table. You wiped your hands off on your apron and got ready to tell the person to leave.

            You could have sworn you had a mini heart attack when the arms curled around your waist from behind.

            “Surprise, babe.”

            “Dan?!?”

            He pulled you in closer, burying his face in your neck. His scent lingered in the air around you.

            “Hey.”

            You turned in his arms to face him. “Why are you out of work so early?”

            “Arin let me out early, he said I look too trashy to work with these,” He replied, pointing to a few hickeys you had left on his neck the night before.

            “Oh, whoops.”

            He smiled and kissed you.

            “So where are you headed darling?”

            You scratched at the back of your neck. “Ummm, I was actually just about to go home, Suzy’s waiting for me out back.”

            He pulled you closer to him, his hands on your waist. “You wanna ditch her?”

            You thought for a moment. “Sure, why not?”

            “Great. Wanna go see a movie?”

            “Hell yeah!” You threw your apron onto a table as Dan took your hand and led you out the door.

 

           

            “Did we really have to come all the way over to Pasadena to see a movie?” You groaned, following Danny down the sidewalk. "We could have stayed in Glendale and gone to the mall."

            “Yeah,” He replied, “And shush, it was like, a 15 minute drive. Plus they have cool shops here. And the movie theaters have really fucking nice seats.”

            “Well… the seats were pretty nice.” You said, shrugging, remembering all the cuddling you got to do with Dan on some comfortable movie theater chairs. "But it was expensive as hell..."

            Danny and you walked along in silence to the parking structure where he had parked his car. You stepped into an elevator together, pressing a button for the top floor. As soon as the doors closed, you were up against a wall. Danny attacked you with kisses, his hands moving to grope you as he grinded against you.

            “Dammit Danny,” You moaned, “Couldn’t you have waited til we got in the car?”

            “I guess,” He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he backed off of you.

            “Where do we go though?” You asked, “Suzy’s at my place and Arin’s probably at yours.”

            “Fucking anywhere, babe, I don’t even care, I just need you so badly right now.”

            “Hotel?”

            He nodded.

            You had your hand dangerously high on his thigh for the whole car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n then u fucked  
> i feel so unmotivated if i dont get feedback sorry


	7. Weekend Afternoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually posts a short fluffy chapteR TO MAKE UP FOR THE FACT THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN 5 MONTHS  
> but im on spring break now so im getting all my shit together and finishing a bunch of fanfics so expect another chapter sometime this week.

            “Daaaaan, baby come back to bed. I’m cold,” You called out to Dan, who happened to be making something to eat in the kitchen of your apartment.

            For the past few weeks, you hadn’t really wanted to come out of your room. Suzy was working on moving in with Arin, while Dan was coming to live with you. You were reluctant for Suzy to leave at first. She really put up with you, and living with her was really enjoyable. But she had proposed that she and Dan switch places- She would go to live with Arin and Dan would come to take her place and be with you. In the end you couldn’t really complain. You loved having Dan around, and finally being able to sleep in the same bed as him every single night.

            Waking up to Danny with his arms wrapped around you was your favorite part. His hair would be an exotic mess, which he would pull back into a ponytail when he made breakfast. He tended to make breakfast in only his boxers, which you had to admit looked pretty good early in the morning.

            “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, just hold on,” Danny said back. You heard the clang of silverware on the tile floor followed by Dan hissing out curses.

            You smirked and raised your eyebrows before pulling up the covers on your bed around your shoulders.

            You must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing you knew, you were being awoken by Dan, who was holding a tray in his hands. You sat up, and Dan placed the tray in his lap, and a glass of juice on the bedside table.

            He had made you some waffles. Hell. Yes.

            Dan snatched a waffle from your plate and plopped down in bed next to you. “Enjoy, my lady.”

            “Thank you, good sir,” You giggled, bowing your head slightly and taking a bite of a waffle.

            “So, what do you wanna do today?” Dan asked, sitting up next to you and putting an arm around your shoulders.

            “Kinda just wanna stay in bed…” You said, finishing up your waffle and getting to work on eating the last one.

            “Sounds good to me.”

            Once you were finished eating, Danny scooped you up and pulled you on top of him in bed.

            “You know,” He said. “I think I really love you. Like a lot. Like, more than singing, and more than video games, and more than my amazing dick.”

            You smiled and kissed him. “I love you too, Daniel. You mean the world to me, and you are the best thing that has happened in my life. I’m so glad I met you.”

            His fingers ran through your hair gently, and with his other hand he rubbed your back. You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest. You could hear his heart beat, and his warmth felt so close. You loved sitting like that, being so close, holding on to one another like it was the end of the world.

            You two spent the majority of the morning just like that. Around noon, you dragged yourself out of bed and away from his clinging limbs. You stretched by the side of your bed for a moment, yawning.

            “I think I’ll go take a bath,” You stated, pulling down your underwear and unhooking your bra, leaving them discarded on the floor. It’s not like you were wearing anything other than that in the first place. Dan grunted, his face buried in the pillows, probably half asleep.

            You began to fill your bathtub, not even bothering to close the bathroom door. Steam from the hot water filled the room, keeping you warm, though goose bumps rose on your skin. Once the tub was full, you stepped in to the soothing warm water, and you could feel yourself relaxing as you lowered yourself in.

            You weren’t really sure how much time had passed when you heard the footsteps. You opened your eyes and saw Danny climbing into the tub with you.

            “Dan, what the fuck, no, it’s gonna be cramped.” You complained.

            There was hardly any room for the two of you in the tub. After a couple minutes of clambering around in the tub, you two finally found a position that was comfortable enough.

            The rest of the day was similar. You relaxed and spent time with Danny. It was everything you needed. Napping, eating on the couch, banging, and video games were common themes of that day.

            It was wonderful. Every minute of it. Every minute with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a couple ideas for the next chap but im not sure???? ??? ughguhgingisngihgunsj leave suggestions pls i need them ahaahaaaa //im dead on the inside


	8. He Adores You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT lmao  
> not even smut tho like  
> theyre makin love man, not fucking *clenches fists*

The long day at the coffee shop was utterly dreadful. Customer after customer had gone seeking refuge from the rain in the shop to stop and get a hot cup of coffee or a pastry. November was coming in cold this year, which was unusual for Southern California.   
When you finally tore off your apron and left the shop for the day, you were about ready to collapse. You started the walk from your shop to the bookstore, pushing in your earbuds and opening your umbrella as you tried to relax on the way.   
When you got there, you immediately went searching for your preferred genre of books. While flipping through a disappointingly boring shelf, you heard someone greet you.  
“Hey, (Your name), how’s it going?”  
Ross. The short, annoying little fuck who happened to be friends with Dan and Arin, along with being their coworker. To be honest, he was annoying most of the time, but sometimes you and he got a long quite well. But his humor would often go overboard too fast.   
“Hey Ross,” You replied, not looking up from the shelf.   
“If you’re looking for Danny, he’s in the back room. Or maybe you were looking for something better?” He gave you a wink.  
“Fuck off, Ross.”  
He laughed and headed over to a confused looking customer with pastel hair, looking for a book about birds or something.   
You headed upstairs after grabbing a book to lounge on one of the sofas until Danny had finished the last stretch of his shift.  
About 15 minutes later, Dan came strutting up the stairs, nodding at you when he saw you.  
“Babe, I need to go home like right now.”  
You could see the stress in his eyes and nodded, fishing the car keys from your pocket. The car ride back to the apartment was quiet, with light music playing through your stereo as the sun set over Southern California.  
When you got back to the apartment, you silently raced with Dan up the stairs. His long legs made him able to take about 3 steps at a time, but your speed matched his. In the end you reached the top first, ending up outside the apartment door. From behind, Dan slapped your ass, hard, making you squeal in surprise. Your eyes darted in every direction, hoping no one saw.   
Before you knew it, Dan was pressing you up against the door to the apartment. One of your hands became pinned above your head while the other still clutched the apartment keys. His leaned in and kissed you roughly, one hand holding you in place, and the other resting on your hip.   
“Dan,” He paused, scared that he had done something wrong. “Not out here.”  
With that, he took the key from your hand, unlocked the door, and pulled you into the apartment. Moments blurred by as you discarded your jacket on the way to your bed, along with your shoes. He must have done the same because by the time you had scrambled onto your bed, he was coming in after you with just his jeans on. You sat on your bed, taking in the image of him.   
“You know, all that staring won’t get you anywhere,” He retorted.   
“Oh just get over here, would you?”  
And with that he was over you, pushing you back onto the bed and cupping your cheek as your lips met. Your hands traveled up to stroke at his wild hair, while his free hand rubbed up and down your clothed thigh.  
“Please, get these off of me,” You managed to say between kisses, motioning down to your jeans.  
“With pleasure.”  
In no time he had the pants unzipped and pulled down, and by the time they were down to your ankles you were already kicking them off. Your shirt followed soon after, left in a pile next to your pants.  
Danny practically descended upon you. His lips started on yours, kissing and biting, probably leaving bruises on your sensitive skin. His kisses then traveled to your neck, then collar bones, leaving a ticklish trail of warmth everywhere they went. His fingers pulled at the front clasp of your bra, unhooking it and pushing it away. You shrugged it off your shoulders and he immediately put his lips back to your skin. His kisses traveled up your breast and to your nipple, where he lightly bit, eliciting a soft moan from you.   
“God, your moan is so sweet,” He said, pulling at the hem of your underwear now.  
You pushed his hand away. “This doesn’t come off until you get rid of some of that clothing.”   
He laughed as he unzipped and stepped out of his jeans. Clearly now, you could see that he was sporting a fairly hard erection in his boxers.   
“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” You weren’t exactly sure why, but this made you burst into a fit of laughter and fall back on the bed.  
When you sat back up, Dan had taken off his boxers and was now pulling a neon green condom on.  
“Oh come on,” You groaned. “Did we really need to make this Shrek-themed?”  
“Shush, we only have like, a few left. Plus this one glows in the dark.” Dan said, making sure it was on all the way before stepping back towards you.  
“Oh thank god I will have a glowing Shrek in my vagina,” You said, rolling your eyes.  
“Just go with it, (Your name).”  
You giggled and pulled off your panties for him. He got ready to get in between your legs, but you stopped him.  
“Wait.” He looked up at your eyes in confusion. “I don’t wanna do it like this.” You sat up, pulling him down as you did and turned him so that he was now lying down on his back. “I wanna be on top for once.”  
He smiled and nodded, and you threw your leg over his waist, straddling him. You pushed yourself up as his hands pulled you forward so that your slit was lined up to his erection.   
“Whenever you’re ready,” Danny reassured you in a soft voice.  
You carefully lowered yourself onto him, taking him in agonizingly slow. Danny groaned as his hands curled into fists on the bed sheets.   
“Oh please love, don’t stop.”  
“Hm?” You raised an eyebrow. “You mean like this?” You pulled yourself all the way off of him so that now only the head of his erection was in you.  
He practically squired underneath you. “Please no, please I wanna be in you, I love you so much…” Whispers from his lips were lost in your giggles.  
“You want to be in me?” You said almost too seductively. “Like this?” And with that you gave up on the support that was keeping you above him, and his cock slammed into you all the way. Danny let out a loud gasp that quickly drowned into a moan.   
You didn’t hesitate in beginning to bounce up and down on him, his hips jerking upward to meet yours.  
“God you’re so tight, you’re so wet (Your name). I love you so much, please don’t stop.”   
Since when had Dan gotten this vocal?  
You picked up your pace, your hand moving from your side to his stomach, where you held on as you rolled your hips forward, letting his cock hit you from new angles, drawing a sharp gasp from you.  
You stayed leaning forward and moving your hips, just so he was hitting you in that perfect spot. You could feel an orgasm coming on, and the burning in your upper thighs coming on quicker than you expected.  
Suddenly, Danny grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto him even more, grinding himself up into you as he did so.  
“I fucking adore you,” He said through clenched teeth, and with that you shuddered into a strong orgasm that made you sob out a cry of ecstasy. Danny came moments later, spilling into the condom after a few more erratic thrusts into you.  
He pulled himself out of you, and you leaned forward to lay on top of him, staying close to his warmth. Through one ear, you could hear his heartbeat, and through the other you listened to the pattering of the rain outside.   
“You’re beautiful, and I love you.” He said. “I mean it.”  
“Why?” You asked.  
After a moment of silence broken only by the rain, he replied. “Because you’re amazing. Because ever since I met you that day in the shop, my life has only gotten better. Because when I look at you I see galaxies, and all the beauty and mysteries they hold. And because you make me smile in a way that no one else ever could.”  
You kissed him on the cheek.  
“Also you have amazing tits.”  
You laughed. “I love you too, Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to emphasize the fact that danny doesnt just love you, he ADORES you.   
> tbh i also adore u for readin my shitty fanfic thank u  
> seriously like this is one of the more popular fanfics in the fandom??? why


End file.
